A Promise I'd Break
by JosephsSmile
Summary: Caroline's been bitten by Hayley, and more than ever she need's Klaus to come to her rescue. However, no one has heard from Klaus in months. Bonnie uses her powers to help contact Klaus by showing Caroline her and Klaus' memories that she was compelled to forget. Ones that change everything.
1. Bitten

**Living characters that died in the show, crossovers and more, just go along with it. :)**

**Somewhere in the end of S5, Klaus isn't in New Orleans anymore and no one can find him. Mystic Falls is where he's needed. Caroline's been bitten by Hayley (who never got pregnant) and the side effects are getting worse. Worse than any of the friends have ever seen. She has little time and Bonnie (who still has her powers) is doing everything she can to slow down the process, but leads Caroline to finding things she was compelled to forget, things that change everything.**

Chapter one: Bitten

Caroline laid down slowly onto the couch in the Salvatore Boarding House as all of her friends stood around her.

Bonnie was the closest, as she would be doing the spell. "Stefan, try calling Klaus again," Elena said through her tears.

It had been an emotional day for everyone, as it was expected to be Caroline's last. Her mother sat on the other couch with Matt, who was sobbing as he reflected on the memories of his longtime best friend. And Tyler, who sat with tears and regret for all of the bad things he had ever done to her.

Damon hid his true emotions, but even he couldn't completely hide the sadness that had taken over everyone, he stood behind the couch, holding Elena up as her body was weak and shaky. He, too, had regret overpowering his strength to hide his true feelings, for how he had hurt innocent, human Caroline. It killed him, but he felt no pity for himself.

Stefan stood next to them, calling Klaus over and over again. "Matt, call Rebekah." Stefan suggested, watching Matt immediately take out his phone and start dialing.

Bonnie quickly flipped pages through her grimoire.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I need to clear the room." Bonnie said, sitting her Grimoire down.

"I don't know how you guys being vampires and this spell together will react," Tyler stood up from the couch. "And I think you guys should go too." She looked to Matt, Liz and Jeremy. "This isn't a memory you're going to want to have of Caroline." Liz covered her mouth.

"Should we say goodbye?" Elena cried. "No," Bonnie said, following the group out of the room to where Caroline couldn't hear her.

"But I'd start thinking of things to say if Klaus doesn't answer the phone soon." Bonnie frowned and waited for the crying group of friends to leave the Boarding House.

Bonnie entered the main room of the home where Caroline was still laying. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Okay, Care, how do you feel?" She asked as several candles scattered throughout the room lit. "Like I'm gonna die." She whimpered.

"Well, don't be so sure of it." Bonnie said. "I've got the power to keep you for hours, and the blood to heal you rests in a 1,000 year old Hybrid who just happens to be in love with you and willing to do anything for you." Caroline's face slightly brightened.

"We don't have to convince him to give us his blood for you, we just need to get in touch with him." Bonnie forced herself to smile.

"Now, this spell might hurt." She said as Caroline's forehead tensed. "What are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan seems to think," Bonnie paused. "That you and Klaus have some connection." Caroline huffed out air through her mouth sarcastically. "What?" She asked.

"Think about it," Bonnie said. "1,000 year old merciless Hybrid and he only seems to care about _you_?"

Caroline's face softened and she seemed to be thinking.

"Not only does he care, he _loves _you. You helped kill two of his brothers and he looked over that and always protected you."

"How is it that he _always _knows when you're in trouble?" Caroline looked up at Bonnie, obviously in shock from realizing what she had overlooked.

"What I'm going to do is go through your head to try to get a message to Klaus. You and me will have to relive every memory you two have together, even some you may have been compelled to forget." Caroline's mouth opened, separating her dry, cracked lips.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked. "Yes," Caroline breathed as Bonnie began chanting immediately.

Bonnie raised her hands over Caroline's limp body, yelling words Caroline could never comprehend.

Suddenly Caroline felt flickers of pain throughout her body until there were no breaks between the flickers. The nonstop pain was unbearable and Caroline felt herself screaming like she was being tortured until suddenly, every thing went black.

Caroline could no longer feel the pain from the spell. In fact, she couldn't even feel her own body. She felt as if she was floating, and for a moment, she even thought she was dead.

"Caroline." She heard Bonnie's voice echo in her head. "Bonnie, where am I?" She asked spinning around to only see black.

"You're in you and Klaus' first memory together, it's just processing longer because apparently you were compelled to forget it." Her voice echoed again just before the image cleared up. "This was the night you made your first kill." Bonnie said. "That far back?" Caroline said, receiving no response.

* * *

_Caroline found herself running towards the woods, the light from the carnival disappearing behind her while tears stained her pale cheeks. _

_What the hell do I do? She thought. Where the hell do I go? She yelled inside her head. _

_She was hungry and she needed blood._

_She made a quick turn for a storage room and truck. She felt her face beginning to change and her teeth poke out from her gums. _

_Blood, she thought, turning towards a boy whipping blood from his nose. "Hey!" He said, "Are you okay?" He said after hearing her struggle and cry. _

"_I'm so sorry." She said. "What?" He asked, confused. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. She shot forward and bit his neck, forgetting whom she was and what she wanted to do, she did what she needed to do without hesitation. Like it was her nature. _

_She drank until he was dead._

"_Ah, that's just how it's done, love." She heard an unfamiliar voice from behind her. "Who are you?" She asked, blood surrounding her mouth. _

"_My name is Klaus." He smirked at her with dark red lips and piercing blue eyes that saw right through her._

"_What's your name?" He asked. "Caroline." She whimpered. _

"_Hello, Caroline." He smirked. "Hi." She sniffed heavily, still crying._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked again, genuinely curious. "I just killed someone!" She cried as his smirk widened._

"_Well when you look at it in that way it does sound pretty bad, doesn't it?" He crept closer to her. _

"_Think of it as survival. You needed something, and you took it." He sat next to Caroline on the back of the truck._

"_We are the higher species, and we shall get what we need to survive and stay where we're at on the food chain." He smiled._

_She realized by his use of 'we' that he was of her new kind, but she had to be sure. "What are you?" She asked. "I am an Original Vampire, only for now, at least." His smirk reappeared. _

"_What's an Original Vampire?" Caroline asked. _

"_I'm sure you'll find out eventually. However, I'm not ready to come around just yet." He smiled, pulling his sleeve down farther than his hand and gently whipping blood off of her chin._

"_You're going to learn to control this," He told her. "With a beautiful face like yours and a vampire occupied town like Mystic Falls, I'm sure you'll find no difficulty finding someone to teach you." He smiled, his face close to hers as she slightly blushed and her tears stopped. _

"_I still feel bad for this." Caroline frowned, causing Klaus' smile to fade as well._

"_That shows what kind of person you are, love." His smile reappeared, this time sweet and loving. "A genuine, warm-hearted, beautiful person." His eyes stayed locked onto hers as he lowered his hand, the blood whipped completely from her face. _

"_Thank you," She said, fighting a smile. She knew It would be wrong after what she had done._

"_I should get going," Klaus began. "Will I ever see you again?" Caroline asked. "Of course, love." He smiled._

"_This wasn't your fault, not at all," He compelled her. "You're going to get better at this, and you're going to make a good vampire." He said. "Forget my name, forget who I am, forget everything about me until I tell you to remember." He standing up. _

"_This wasn't my fault, I don't know your name, who you are or anything about you." She repeated back to him. "I hope I see you again soon, Caroline." He smiled. She suddenly felt relief in replace for her regret as a breeze of air rushed against her. _

_She turned to her right to see Damon standing next to her, whipping her hair from her face with the following events to proceed as she remembered already, but she didn't stick around for that._

* * *

She felt herself begin to float again, and everything returned to the black it was before.

Caroline was confused. Why wouldn't Klaus have her remember that after they had become friends? What else had Klaus made her forget?

"You two didn't see each other in your own physical bodies until months later, the night Klaus tried to break The Sun and The Moon curse. The night you were supposed to-" Caroline interrupted Bonnie, finishing her sentence for her. "The night I was supposed to be sacrificed." Her voice cracked, her throat dry and her body weak. "Exactly." Bonnie replied.


	2. The Hybrids

Chapter Two: The Second Hybrid

_Caroline found herself asleep on the ground in the tomb. She remembered this vividly. _

_Soon, she woke up, her arms chained to the dirt tomb wall she was leaning her back against. _

_Reacting in shock, she pulled her hands with all of her strength from the wall in an attempt to break the chains, but there was no use. She vaguely remembered what had happened before she passed out, but it was there._

_There heard voices from outside the tomb before everything went silent and a tall man walked inside. _

_He had dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. An adorable button nose was above his red lips, surrounded by blonde stubble and a soft jaw line. He wore a tan shirt and a leather jacket with dark colored pants and stared directly into her eyes._

"_Who are you?" Caroline asked the unfamiliar character. _

"_Oh, right then." He said in an attractive British accent. He walked towards her and bent down, getting closer to her face. _

"_Remember the first time we met." He said, compelling her. _

_A smile formed on her face. "Klaus," She breathed. He smiled back. "Wait, Klaus!" Her smile quickly turned into a frown and her face hardened as she remembered the character that she had met at the carnival, but also remembering the man who had set out to kill her best friend. _

"_I had hoped you wouldn't react in such a way." He frowned. "Forget all of the horrible things you've heard of me until I leave this room, then you may remember." He compelled her again. _

"_Klaus! I haven't seen you in so long!" She smiled. "Yes, love. It has been an awfully long time. However, it is nice to see your beautiful face again." She blushed._

"_Can you get me out of these damn chains?" She asked. "I'm afraid not, love." He moved her hair from her face. "Then I'd seem soft and everyone would know of our previous connection." She frowned. _

"_But, I was told a young beautiful blonde vampire was down in the tomb, waiting to be my sacrifice." She looked horrified. "Katarina brought you, but not to worry, love. There's no way I'd let a face like yours be sacrificed. She will be punished for her attempts." Her face softened at his remark. _

"_So, you're not going to kill me?" She asked. "Of course not." Klaus smiled. "I would never let anyone hurt you, Caroline." She smiled back. _

"_I see you're doing better since our last meeting, then?" He smirked. "I am," Her eyes brightened. "I can control myself now." He licked his lips._

"_Congratulations," He smiled at her accomplishment. "Now, you have nothing to worry about. However I must go, and you must forget, such a pity." He frowned, getting closer to her face again, but leaning closer than before and kissing her forehead. "Until next time, Caroline." They smiled and her cheeks were pink. "You'll have company down here soon, a friend of yours, I believe. I won't use him either, in respect for you only." Caroline smiled. _

_He then compelled her to forget their first and second meeting until he told her to remember again. She would remember all of his horrible actions once he left the tomb. _

Caroline was confused, once again. Another appreciated gesture, she understood why Klaus made her forget these at the time, he wanted to develop a relationship with her, but why not have her remember after they developed one?

Normally, Caroline would be mad about him compelling her, but she was dying, and wasn't planning on taking any grudges with her.

"Wow, okay." She heard Bonnie say, soon Caroline felt the pain of reality hit her and her surroundings became clear, she was now back in the Salvatore Boarding House both physically and mentally.

"Do you want to take a break? I'm sure this is all going to take some time for you to comprehend." Caroline licked her cracked lips and nodded. "Sure." She replied.

"Should I send anyone in?" Caroline nodded in response.

Bonnie smiled and took Caroline's hand in hers. "I'll be back in a few minutes and we can keep going, okay?" She began walking away before Caroline could respond and did not witness her nod.

A few moments after Bonnie disappeared, Matt entered the room, his blue eyes low and filled with tears that slipped past the dark circles surrounding his eyes.

"Matt," Her throat cracked, but she smiled. "Hey, Care." He said breathing in deeply.

"How are you feeling?" He said kneeling down next to her and taking her hand in his.

"I could be better." They both forced small laughs. "I think," He stopped and inhaled deeply again.

"I think you're gonna make it, Care." She raised her hand weakly and caressed his face. "Honestly?" She asked.

"Of course," He wrinkled his forehead. "You're Caroline Forbes, and you want to live. And Caroline Forbes takes what she wants, and she gets it. No matter what." They smiled at his words.

"You're my best friend, Care. You've been my best friend since we were kids and me and all of our friends have lost too many people, no matter what it takes I won't let us loose _you._" Despite his deep inhale a tear he had been fighting fell off his cheek and onto Caroline's hand that was still placed gently on his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled as her own tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, Care." Matt said, slightly smiling. "I love you too, Matt." She replied as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, her hand dropping from her hand from his cheek to her side.

Matt slowly stood up and looked over the couch to the doorway. He nodded and gently put Caroline's hand he had been holding on her stomach.

He took a final look at Caroline and she could no longer see him.

Bonnie then came into site. "Ready?" She asked, as before Caroline nodded in response.

She repeated the chant she had done before.

Things went black and Caroline once again felt her body float.

"It was senior prank night," Bonnies voice echoed in her head. "When you two saw each other again." Caroline remembered this, it was the night Klaus had turned Tyler.

_Rebekah held Elena's cellphone in Caroline's face. "Why is that Doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?" She spat. Caroline wrinkled her face at her. Without a reply, Rebekah lunged towards her with fangs out, only to be pushed back by Klaus against the wall._

"_Rebekah," He growled. "Nik, what the hell are you doing?" She yelled, raising an eyebrow and showing her confusion clearly on her face. _

"_Take the boy and wait outside those doors, I'll send her with you in a moment." He released her._

_Jealousy fell over Rebekah as she lifted Tyler from the ground and pulled his limp body to the room. She watched her brother lean down and move the blonde vampires hair from her face. _

_He had protected her. _

"_Caroline," He whispered as she sat back against the classroom door. "Who are you?" She asked breathing in deeply. _

"_Remember me, forget the bad things you've been told until I leave this room." He compelled her as he had done before. _

"_Klaus," She whispered. "What happened?" She looked around the room. "Who was that?" She asked. "Don't worry about her, love. I won't let her hurt you." He slightly smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked and she raised her hand to her head. _

"_Yeah," She replied. "My head just hurts." And with that, he bit his wrist and offered it to her. However, she seemed hesitant. _

"_This is Original blood, most would take it without persuasion." He smirked. _

_Not needing much reassurance, as Klaus had since proved himself trustworthy and loyal every encounter they had, she took his wrist in her hand and fed. _

_His blood tasted differently than any she had tasted before. It was stronger, and more satisfying. She wanted more._

_Even after she had completely healed, she did not let go. She continued to devour the delicious blood of the Original Hybrid that stood in front of her, and he allowed her to without hesitation. _

_After several minutes of feeding, Klaus knew he needed to leave and that his sister would come looking for him soon, revealing his and Caroline's past confrontations and connection. _

"_As much as I'd like to stay all night, I'm afraid it's time for me to leave, once again." Caroline's eyes looked up at him and she released his wrist from her fangs and her hands. _

"_I'm sorry." She licked her lips that still tasted of his blood. "Don't apologize to me, Caroline. I highly doubt anything you'll ever do will require one." She smiled and he kissed her cheek._

"_Perhaps next time I'll be able to see you you'll be in better condition." They laughed and his smile widened. It was the first time he had heard her laugh and it was beautiful. "Farewell, Caroline." He smiled._

"_Forget this, forget all of our previous meetings, you drank a blood bag and healed. When I leave this room, go through those doors and meet with Rebekah and Tyler. Go with them." His smile faded._

_He hated saying goodbye to Caroline, he had found that the small moments they had had together were the only time he genuinely felt happy and content with his life. _

_Soon, he wouldn't have to make her forget._

_A breeze hit Caroline's face, just before she stood up and walked towards the door Rebekah and Tyler and exited through. _

_Tyler laid on one of the tables in the Chemistry Room while Rebekah and Caroline stood over him._

_He often cried out in pain and his body seemed to shake for moments where Caroline thought he was having a seizure._

"_Well the verdicts in. The Original Witch says the Doppelgänger should be dead." Caroline heard a man with a British accent say as he entered the room. He had dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. An adorable button nose was above his red lips, surrounded by blonde stubble and a soft jaw line._

_He wore a gray shirt and dark pants. She soon learned he was Klaus, the monstrous Hybrid. He eyed her, normally, she'd be flattered, but all she could feel was disgust as she remembered all the things she had learned this man had done. _

"He helped me." Caroline said. "Three times." Bonnie corrected.

"You better not be talking about Klaus," Caroline heard someone say from behind the couch.

Using what strength she had, Caroline lifted herself up from the couch and looked over, seeing Rebekah in the doorway, with, wearing a suit and tie, Elijah to her left.

"Because he's done it plenty more damn times than 3."

**Yessss, the Originals are here! **

**I wanted to thank my good friend, Scotti Jo (EpicLastLove) For her constant support of both of my Klaroline fanfictions. **

**I'd also like to thank the following people for their review, they were very appreciated and it mean a lot to me. **

**The two especially: Epitomeofme, zvforever, **

**Also, itsallaboutklaroline, klaroline4life and KCismydrug.**

**Thank you guys, I'll be updating soon. :)**


	3. The Originals

**Upcoming: Mabekah and Kalijah.**

**Chapter 3: The Originals**

"Rebekah," Bonnie said as Caroline fell back onto her place on the couch. "Elijah." She moved her eyes from the Original blonde to male Original next to her.

"What are you two doing here?" Caroline asked from behind the couch.

Elijah walked to the front of the couch to where Caroline could see him, Rebekah followed closely behind.

"Stefan called me." Rebekah said sitting down on the end of the couch. "I wasn't even going to consider coming," She paused. "Until I received another call from a very important quarterback." She smiled at the thought of the human she had so quickly fallen for.

Rebekah hadn't seen Matt in a rather long time, since moving to New Orleans, the miles had somehow come between the two. While Rebekah longed for love, like the kind of love she had with Matt, she also longed for her family to be together – or at least what was left of it.

The Original Barbie, The Original Hybrid and The Original with morals – they were quite the family.

"Despite my sisters motives for impending, I insisted on leaving as soon as I was told of Caroline's circumstance." Elijah said properly.

He now stood directly next to Bonnie, looking down at Caroline weakly lying on the couch.

"Do you know where Klaus is?" Bonnie asked, looking up at him.

For a moment, there was a deafening silence, however hope filled Caroline's heart for the first time since she had been bitten.

"Unfortunately, no. Neither of us have heard from him in months.." He leaned his head towards Rebekah, and what hope was in Caroline, she now felt painfully die.

"However, we'd like to offer assistance in any way possible." Elijah claimed.

"There is." Bonnie replied.

Rebekah seemed to roll her eyes, but the moral Elijah showed a faint smile.

"Do you know how to narrow down Niklaus' whereabouts?" He asked.

"Yes." Bonnie replied.

The three vampires silently exchanged looks in the Main room of the Salvatore Boarding House while Bonnie walked to her large bag on one of the large chairs.

Bonnie pulled out a map of the United States and a knife that was tucked inside the spine of a Grimoire.

She reached out for Elijah's hand and he gave it to her willingly.

Caroline and Rebekah watched intently as she made a small graze in his hand and allowed drops of his blood to drip onto where Mystic Falls was labeled.

She then reached for Rebekah's hand, although she seemed hesitant. "Why do you need mine too?" She asked wrinkling her forehead.

"For the location to be more accurate." Bonnie said, her hand still stretched towards Rebekah.

"Please," Caroline said softly and Rebekah turned her head to her, sympathy and pity showing noticeably in her eyes. _Humanity._

Rebekah showed a barely perceptible smile to Caroline before turning to Bonnie and reaching out her hand.

Bonnie took her hand and cut across her palm, allowing her blood to drip where Elijah's had before.

Rebekah turned to Elijah's side.

"If only Kol was here," She began, seeing Bonnie's reaction to his name, a shudder. "He knew a great deal about witches and their spells. For all we know she could be attempting another bloody sacrifice." Bonnie turned to Rebekah and wrinkled her forehead.

"My best friend is d-" She stopped herself, glancing back at Caroline.

"We can trust Bonnie, Rebekah. She is loyal." Bonnie smiled at Elijah and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

At that moment, Bonnie raised her hands above the map and began to chant.

After a few seconds, the blood began to slowly inch itself away from the small circle of Original Blood located on the Mystic Falls mark.

Staining it's way across the United States map; the trail of blood began to speed up, as it made it's way past Kansas before abruptly stopping in Colorado.

Bonnie breathed in relief; they had found Klaus. Caroline could be saved.

Just as everyone in the room began to feel cheerful, the blood began to move across the map and confusion displayed on everyone's faces.

The blood went to California, then to New York, then Florida and Texas and abruptly, the blood spread and the entire map was covered and stained with Original Blood.

Bonnie swiftly jumped back as there was a loud smack and the map burst into flames on the table in front of her.

Ashes fell to the table and everyone stared in shock.

Every bit of relief that had consumed the room burned along with the map.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I have no idea." Bonnie replied, not taking her eyes off the ashes.

"Damn it, Nik." Rebekah said, raising the bottom of her palms to her forehead in stress and turning around.

"What?" Elijah asked as everyone's eyes switched to Rebekah.

She turned back and faced him, dropping her hands to her side and sitting on one of the arms of the chairs.

"Back when Nik un-daggered me for the first time after the 20's, he said something about Stefan's friends in Mystic Falls and that one of them was a witch. He said they might try and track us to Stefan. So Klaus took the three of us to Gloria." She particularly eyed Elijah.

"She made us all undetectable by any witch other than herself." She swallowed.

"Then where can we find her?" Bonnie asked, standing up.

"Well that depends," Rebekah paused. "I was never informed if she was buried or cremated." She said sarcastically.

"Yet another person's life negatively effected by Katerina Petrova." Once again, she eyed Elijah; whose eyes were glaring at the ground.

"500 years and you're still a jealous little bitch." The two Originals heard a very familiar voice from the doorway.

"Katerina," Elijah's lips formed a smile and he stared in awe at the vampire in the doorway. The Vampire he loved 500 years ago. The vampire he _still_ loved.

Katherine smiled genuinely at him before returning to her merciless smirk and walking with her hips switching towards Caroline's side of the couch.

"Hey Blondie, how are you feeling?" She asked in an attempt to show compassion in front of Elijah, the only man to ever truly bring out good in her.

"Don't pretend you care, Katherine." Caroline choked. "If I didn't care, then why am I here?" She asked as her smirk faded.

"To gloat," Caroline began. "You killed me the first time, so you came to watch me die the second." She breathed deeply.

"That does sound like something I would do," Her smirk reappeared. "But that's not exactly the case. I came to help you." She said in a very Katherine-like voice.

"Help her?" Bonnie asked and the Doppelgänger turned for their eyes to meet. "Yes, Bonnie." She spat, her smirk entirely disappearing as she sent a deadly look towards Bonnie.

"Why?" Bonnie asked again, wrinkling her face.

Katherine's smirk reappeared and she slowly walked around the table towards Elijah and stood behind him, placing her hand seductively on his shoulder slowly running the tips of her manicured nails from his neck to his shoulder point.

"Well, Stefan called me, too." She eyed Rebekah before turning back to Bonnie. "He told me my favorite Original had come to town, without his brother." She switched to the other side of Elijah where their eyes met.

"After giving me a reason to come back to town, he asked for my help. He figured that since I spent all those years running from Klaus, that I could always know where he was so-" Rebekah stopped her. "So you could avoid him." Katherine turned from Elijah to Rebekah.

"Good job!" She said sarcastically, turning back to Elijah and receiving a scolding look. "I'm sorry," She whispered and smiled at him.

"So you really came to help?" Bonnie asked for reassurance.

"Well, as it would seem that your location spell didn't work, I'd say you need me." She looked from the black ashes on the table to Bonnie's eyes.

"Then how did you avoid Klaus all these years?" She asked as Katherine moved from Elijah's side to a comfortable chair a few feet away. Once comfortable and with her legs crossed, she replied.

"I've had a witch, one far more powerful than Gloria, she was an easy kill. Her name was-" Elijah turned to Katherine with dark eyes and she immediately regretted what she said.

"You," Elijah breathed. "You killed her, Katerina?" He asked and Katherine's body and face immediately tensed.

"Elijah, she-" She quickly stood up, but he had already disappeared. By his reaction, Katherine had made the assumption Elijah had been involved with the witch in the past.

Katherine gave Bonnie a quick look and before Bonnie could stop her, she vanished.

"What was her name?" Bonnie yelled, although she received no response as she had expected.

"Dammit." Rebekah said before standing up, and too, vanishing from the room.

Rebekah used vampire speed to get to the door, then, using the normal pace of a human, she walked outside and across the porch to the steps.

She heard whimpering, and stopped right in her tracks. She turned to see the quarterback sitting on the ground with his back against the house, crying into his hands. Not a friend in sight.

"Matt," She said, walking towards him. His head rose, and he sniffled.

"Everyone left and went to the grill, but I can't-" He cried as she sat next to him on the ground.

"I can't leave knowing she's in there like that." She pulled him closely to her.

"I know," She replied, gently rubbing his arm in comfort.

"I didn't think you'd come." He said weakly.

"I'll always come when you need me." Their eyes met for a brief moment and Matt felt somewhat relief. He clutched onto her and cried softly onto her shoulder.

**Teaser: A possible location of Klaus' whereabouts by the help of Katherine and her witch. Bonnie shows Caroline another event she was compelled to forget by Klaus. More Kalijah and Mabekah. This time Klaroline will be included. **

**Sorry for not having Klaroline in this one, I thought my beloved Originals needed a proper introduction. :)**

**Q: Will Klaus be coming anytime soon? **

**A: We will see Klaus in Caroline's memories, and he will come to her, maybe in a dream or something, I know but I won't give out **_**that**_** spoiler. Whether he will **_**really**_** appear will have to be discovered as the fanfiction goes on. **

**\- Thanks so much to Zvforever, epitomeofme and allysmz, you guys give really detailed reviews and I love them! They make me especially feel like I'm doing something right! 3**

**\- Also thanks to my love Scotti Jo (RoyalKlaroline) for supporting both my KC fanfictions and helping me get them out there on twitter. Love you girl. 3**

**\- Thank you also: KCismydrug, NickeyBish93, chelsib, crazybookworm1998, Iansarmy, , mmaikemm, thewolvesaremyfamily, roseberrygirl, ellavm18, ****karolcia2873**


	4. Katerina

Chapter 4: Katerina

"Elijah!" Katherine cried, following him passed the Salvatore Boarding House and into the woods.

"Elijah, listen to me _now._" She said again, although her attempt proved futile as Elijah continued to walk away from her whilst she followed.

"Elijah!" She yelled one last time.

"Go, _Katherine._" He replied.

She stopped in her tracks, and immediately her lip began to quiver. Katherine couldn't even begin to imagine the last time she cried. It had been far to many years, too many to remember.

She was confused. Confused on why such a simple name upset her, considering it was the name she had given herself. Soon she came to the realization that it wasn't the name, it was the man.

Elijah, the only person to trulyknow Katherine and the woman she used to be. _Katerina. _Yet he somehow still had faith that humanity _still _resided inside of her.

_No._ She repeated in her head. He wasn't walking away from her, she wouldn't lose him again, she couldn't.

Using her inhuman speed, she ran in front of him, tightening her grip around his tie and holding him secure.

She was terrified, but she never faltered. No signs of her fear showed besides the tears forming in her eyes.

"You didn't even ask why I did it." She said. He wouldn't look her in the eye. His lips pursed, he seemed to stare somewhere above her head, perhaps the tree line.

"No reasoning behind it could excuse your murderous actions, Katherine." He said. "Stop calling me that!" She yelled in a growl, his eyes quickly moved from the tree line to a pair of deep brown eyes he often got lost in.

"It is a name you have given yourself. This _new_ self." He replied.

"I'm still the person I used to be. I'm still Katerina, only with you. Only because I love you." She softly smiled as he raised her hand to caress his face, softly running her thumb over his cheek as she looked at him with batting eyelashes and innocent eyes.

"The woman I knew would never hurt anyone." He said, removing her hand from his cheek and letting it gently fall down to her side.

"Elijah," She said as he began to turn away from her. "She was trying to kill Stefan." He stopped and his eyes met hers once again.

"She wouldn't." He replied.

"She tortured him for days, Elijah. I can see you cared for her, so I won't even begin to express my jealousy, but I'm sorry." She said desperately, she couldn't let him turn around, for she knew he'd run and she'd have no chance of catching up with him.

"She had Stefan's heart in her hands, if it weren't for me she would've killed him. I had no choice. If -" Elijah stopped her before she could continue.

"I believe you, Katerina." He said, now raising his own hand to her cheek. Before he knew it Katherine lunged towards him and their lips met, as they were both becoming consumed in a deep kiss they had been longing for.

"I don't know where they-" Rebekah stopped as Elijah and Katherine walked through the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House, giggling like school-children and not taking their eyes off one another.

"Where have you two been?" Bonnie asked, her face tense. "Should I _really_ go into detail?" Katherine asked sarcastically, indicating what exactly the pair had been up to.

"That's disgusting." Rebekah spat. Katherine opened her mouth to reply, only to be greeted by Elijah's reminding eyes. She simply closed her mouth and put on the most obviously fake smile possible.

"Okay," Bonnie began. "Katherine, who was your witch?" Elijah and Katherine sat on the couch opposite to Caroline, where both of their smiles faded as they saw the pain in her face.

"Her name was Nikita. She's the most powerful witch I've ever met. A Bennett." Bonnie looked shocked.

"How am I related to her?" She asked.

"The hell if I know." Katherine replied. "But, and don't doubt me," She began. "She's a vampire _and _a witch." Their eyes widened.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"We're not dealing with another Silas thing again." Rebekah said from across the room. "Do you _really_ think I'd do that?" Katherine replied.

"Don't answer that." She said as Rebekah opened her mouth. "Can't handle the truth?" Rebekah smirked.

"No, I just want you to shut up." Katherine's smirk appeared as Rebekah's immediately faded. She turned, expecting a scolding from Elijah. But instead saw him chuckling to himself.

"Anyway," Katherine began. "She lived in Europe, I met her when I was known as Katerina." She eyed Elijah. "It was when I lived with Klaus and Elijah. She lived in a village outside the castle, I often visited there when Elijah was away and I had nothing to _do._" Katherine added in an attempt to disgust Rebekah.

Succeeding, when she turned to look Rebekah wrinkled her face and a soft smile appeared on Elijah's as his cheeks turned a childish pink.

"I knew she was a witch from the minute I met her, but I kept my mouth shut, as in that time witches were burned. A few years after I turned and was on the run from Klaus, I started a rumor that led Klaus to believe I was in Bulgaria, looking for my family. However, I was in Europe, I met with Nikita in her village and she did a spell that alerted me whenever Klaus and I were even in the same country as the other." The entire room listened closely.

"Then you know what country Klaus is in." Bonnie said. "He's definitely in this country. She could narrow it down more, giving us an exact location easily. But we'd have to go to her." She looked at Elijah, silently stating that it would be her and him to go find Nikita.

"Well, where is she?" Bonnie asked bluntly. "I saw her just last month, she lives in Colorado." Katherine replied.

"And that's where we'll go." She added, taking Elijah's hand and standing up from the couch. "Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. "I've caused enough pain, especially for you, Caroline." She turned to the deteriorating blonde vampire on the couch, giving her a look of sympathy and pity.

"Thank you." Caroline choked, her cracked lips separating almost painfully. Katherine genuinely smiled at her before taking Elijah's hand and leaving the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Bye Rebekah!" She yelled before closing the door in a sarcastic voice, nearly causing Caroline to laugh if it wouldn't have been so painful for her to do so.

"Should we start," Caroline whimpered. "You know." Bonnie nodded and turned to Rebekah. "I doubt you'll want to stay and see this." Bonnie added and Rebekah walked towards the couch.

"We might not have always been each others favorite people, but I'll tell you this, I've known my brother longer than anyone, and I've gotten closer to him than anyone else, and in all of our years together I've never seen my brother love as much as he loves you," Rebekah said, crouching down to where Caroline was. "Not even me." Caroline slightly smiled as Rebekah began to shed tears.

"You've given him humanity, and for that I thank you. For you, he's shown pity, forgiveness and a love so strong I can only wish to one day experience it," The two blondes thought of a particular quarterback.

"There's no doubt in my mind he won't show up soon, _before_ Katherine and Elijah can get to that witch. He'll sense you soon, if not already. Just keep fighting." Rebekah smiled through the tears that had begun to fall from her face.

"Thank you, Rebekah." Caroline said before coughing with a scratchy voice. The two blondes smiled at each other before Rebekah turned and left for The Grill.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked as she heard Rebekah shut the door. Caroline nodded in response as she took rapid small breaths, recovering from her previous conversation.

Bonnie began to say the chant she had done before, and once again things went black and Caroline once again felt her body float.

"This is the first time you two saw each other after Klaus saved you from the werewolf bite." Caroline thought for a moment when this could be.

After a moment of deep thought while she sat in complete darkness, waiting to witness what she was meant to forget, Caroline came to a realization and found an answer to a question she's wondered the answer to for a long time.

_Why had Klaus saved her that night?_

Klaus had just shown up, his arms wide open, offering Caroline his blood. Offering Caroline _her life._ He had never shown mercy, he had never shown compassion, so _why her?_ She never knew they had a past, and that past was why he was so quick to save her. A past that she was now reliving, a past she had been forced to forget.

But with that answer arose another question, _why had Klaus made her forget?_

This would have changed everything. This could have given Caroline a different view of him, this could have made her-

She had no more time to think, she then witnessed herself on her front steps, crying on a dark night. She immediately knew what time period she was witnessing.

_The day her father died. _

_A bottle of vodka in her hand and mascara running down her cheeks, Caroline threw her phone across her yard as she took another sip from her bottle as she sat on the front porch of her home. _

_Soft whimpers escaped her wet lips that were drenched in her falling tears. _

"_Caroline," She heard from behind her, the voice was familiar – but no. It couldn't be him. _

_Caroline sat up and caught her breath, looking around to the owner of the attractive British accent. "Klaus," She said softly, but a hint of shock was traced in her voice. _

_She saw the silhouette in front of her front porch lighting. He stepped forward and she could now see him clearly. _

_What was usually a deadly smirk, she now noticed his lips formed a pitiful pout, his eyes starred back at hers, a beautiful color that she couldn't quite describe from the viewpoint of her steps. His eyes showed sadness, pity, regret and emotion._

"_What are you doing here?" She said, fear striking her. He sat down next to her on the steps as she flinched. "Remember our previous meetings, forget all of the bad things I've done." He compelled her as he had regrettably done before – but he knew he could never have the bond he was so desperately trying to form had she known._

"_Klaus, you're here." _

"_I'll always be here, Caroline." _

"_How did you know?" She asked. "Never mind that, love." He replied._

_She starred at him in silence for a few moments before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and holding him close to her, he reacted slowly to her actions, however he eventually moved his hands to her middle-back and tightened, securing her. _

_They held each other for some time, Caroline's whimpering stopped and she began to clutch onto him only to feel the secureness he gave her. _

"_Would you like to come inside?" She asked, slowly pulling back from him. He smirked in response and she stood up as he mimicked her and then followed her inside._

_The two sat on opposite ends of the couch, Caroline sat with her legs tucked comfortably underneath her. _

"_Klaus," She broke the silence that had consumed the room. "Yes, love?" He asked. _

"_Why do you always leave me for so long?" She asked and he felt a piece of himself break, if only she knew. She'd hate him. He couldn't._

_He attempted to search for words to explain himself, but there were none. _

"_Believe me love, my life's never enjoyable when I'm away from you," He began. "Your presence means light, and there's a whole lot of darkness when I'm away from you. If I could stay, I would, but complicated altercations between myself and those that surround us effect our time together, regrettably." He said and she blushed. _

"_However, I can promise you, I will always come back." He said and they both stared at one another and the two began to feel something grow inside of them they had never felt before._

"_Thank you," She said, emotions consuming her. Her tears began to fall at an alarming rate. She felt everything hit her at once. Her father was dead and here she was – happy. _

_Klaus noticed her sudden change and quickly, but cautiously, reached to her, cradling her body and pulling her close to him._

_ He held her, listening to her crying whimpers as he held her securely. Soon, when she noticed his cradling, gentle grip around her, she realized she had never felt so safe._

_She switched her head around a bit and he noticed, loosening his hold around her and allowing her to release from him. _

"_I'm happy you're here." She said, wiping tears from her cheeks and raised her hand to cup his face. _

_Klaus smiled. Yes – smiled. There was no smirk. There was no evil. There was just Klaus and the way he was looking at Caroline. Klaus was looking at his Caroline._

_And he was happy. And she was happy._

_Caroline leaned in, gently closing her eyes. But Klaus, he never moved._

"_Caroline," He began. _

"_I can't." He said, she immediately opened her eyes and moved her head slightly back to its original position. _

"_Why not?" She asked shockingly. "I will kiss you when you love me as much as I love you." Caroline's eyes widened. "What?" She asked._

"_And you will be sober, and you won't be grieving, and you won't be forgetting." He said, and once again, she was confused. _

"_But-" She began, but he cut her off. _

"_Please, Caroline. Can we enjoy each others company, while the future awaits us?" He asked. Confused, Caroline only nodded her head. _

_After a few moments, she gently laid her head on Klaus's shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her, holding her closely. _

"_Sweet dreams, Caroline." He said as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep._

"_Klaus?" Caroline asked, awaking in someone's arms as they lowered her to her bed. They laid her down and backed up._

_Moonlight shined through the window, lighting up Klaus's face as his eyes sparkled. "Yes, Caroline?" He asked. _

"_Don't leave – please." She asked, raising her hand to his and holding it gently. After a moment of consideration he stepped forward and she took his signal quickly, moving over in her bed and making room for him._

Caroline remembered the next morning clearly. She had no memory of this night.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I plan on updating more often now. And guys, I don't wanna give any spoilers, but I think we'll be seeing Klaus sooner than later ;) **

**Thanks for the reviews! My favorites come from zvforever, so here's a shoutout to her.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, reviews make me want to write faster and make my writings have better quality! :) **


End file.
